


龙阳十八式

by Dolaaaaaa



Series: 毒液pwp专项 [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolaaaaaa/pseuds/Dolaaaaaa
Summary: nc17，慎入！！！





	1. Chapter 1

毒液最近犯了难，他不明白世上有哪一种书能吸引一个人这么久，久到自打从东方的神秘古国回来后，他所寄附的这个恼人的家伙就没和他说过话，没日没夜的抱着书翻来覆去看个不停。书不是很新，没什么文字，密密麻麻的全是图，蓝皮封面上印着规规矩矩、方方正正的五个不知道是图还是字的东西，纵是毒液这样博学多识，也辨认不出是什么意思。

 

起初，他还会跟着男人一起看，要说这书唯一与众不同的，是从左往右翻页，但那上面的图画，实在让他提不起兴致：尽是些两个小人滚在一块，你压着我、我压着你的画面。

 

哼，太差劲了。毒液想。在床上打架，床榻只陷下去一小块，床柱依然完好，这是在打什么架？换做是他，这床早就四分五裂，连地面都会凹陷下去。打架靠缠缠绵绵的表面功夫有什么用，就应当是真枪实干，山崩地裂才对。所以到后来，埃迪看书的时候，他会主动屏蔽意识——这本书太无趣了。

 

“埃迪，”毒液忍不住问，“我们可以出去找坏人了吗？”

 

埃迪终于结束了他漫长的、细致的阅读，缓缓合上书，嘴角抑制不住地上扬：“可以，不过在此之前...”


	2. Chapter 2

「基础篇」

 

【第一式】

 

埃迪咬住对方胸前不甚明显的豆豆，齿间用力咬下，牙尖蹭在小巧的乳尖上，又疼又痒。手向身后探去，找准穴口插入，有模有样地扩张，尽管毒液并无此需求，但埃迪还是打算做足全套，让对方好好享受这场性爱。

 

毒液原本十分忘情，被他亲得晕晕乎乎，体内骤然插入异物，他细细感受了一下，觉得形状和以往不大一样，半眯着眼埋怨道：“埃迪，你怎么变细了？”

 

埃迪愣了一下，抽出手指，坚挺的性器一举插入深处，同时松开乳尖，恶狠狠地趴在他身上，两人头抵着头，眼对着眼：“谁细？你说谁细？”

 

快感争相掠过毒液的大脑，他主动夹紧腿，来回抽动，企图让阴茎每一次都擦过敏感处，嘴里顺应地回答：“我细，我细...”

 

埃迪握住他的脚腕，抬高双腿压过头顶，毒液良好的柔韧性极大程度的满足了他整根插入的欲望，囊袋撞地啪啪响，阴茎被柔软的肉壁绞住，狠狠摩擦。不多时，埃迪就泄在毒液体内，懊恼地想：“为什么我的第一次总是这么短？”

 

 

【第二式】

 

埃迪问毒液：“你的快感究竟从何而来？”

 

毒液不想回答，但埃迪一脸好奇地追问，他拗不过，只能无奈地道：“本来是不应该有的，但第一次之后，我体内好像发生了变化。”

 

“什么变化？”

 

“你撞在里面，嗯，”毒液仔细思考了一下怎么解释，“最深处的那个地方，碰一下就会有种说不出的感觉...”

 

埃迪从身后圈住他，牢牢搂抱他的腰，手掌轻柔地抚摸结实的胸膛，隔着内裤摩擦对方浑圆的屁股，半含他的耳垂，责备道：“你看你，每次出来都不穿衣服，这不是惹人犯罪吗？”

 

毒液停下摆弄乐高玩具——他最近喜欢这些有意思的小玩意——化出一条长长的手，悄悄地解开埃迪的皮带裤链，用力抓紧半硬的阴茎，兼顾囊袋细致地抚摸，再分出两只手拨开屁股，扶着对方进入自己，如愿听见埃迪沉沉的闷哼声。等到埃迪完全没入，进行有规律的抽插后，他才收回手，继续之前的玩具事业。

 

由于两人是站着后入式做爱，阴茎总是顺着柔软的肉壁划出，毒液十分贴心地化出一只手托住滚烫的性器。埃迪注意力全在毒液的主动上，一边抽送，一边亲吻他的后背，沿着肩胛骨向耳朵一路探寻，啃咬脖子的时候才发现对方根本没有专注做爱，竟然还在拼乐高！此时由他买回来的、拼了一半的美国队长在桌上显得如此碍眼。

 

埃迪心里生气，抓住毒液手腕，微一施力，想要将对方制服在地，无奈力气不够，试了几次都没成功。毒液好奇道：“你在做什么？”

 

说话时，后穴也跟着缩动，紧紧地包裹住埃迪，埃迪不好意思道：“你稍微...稍微放松点。”

 

毒液减小力气，埃迪猛地把他按在地上，跪趴着抽插，双手撑着对方后背，虽然每一下都顶的很深，但就是不碰他的敏感处。谁知毒液并不在意，恍然大悟似的：“哦，原来你想要这个体位啊。”

 

埃迪加大摆动幅度，嘴里是洋溢不住的粗重喘息，却听见对方不知死活地补充道：“能不能帮我把乐高拿下来，我还没拼完呢。”

 

埃迪见他就要伸长胳膊自己去拿，脸上怒色犹显，抱住他上身，两人胸背紧贴，埃迪胡乱的啃咬他的侧颈，龟头顶端忽然撞向敏感处，也不抽插了，就绕着那处使劲碾磨。快感如洪水滔天，淹没毒液的理智，一波接着一波，取之不尽，源源不断。

 

毒液倏尔失了神，此时哪里还想得起乐高？嘴里嗯嗯啊啊瞎喊着，屁股往后挪，去蹭埃迪的睾丸。埃迪见他这个样子，郁闷的心情稍稍缓和，可余怒未消，厉声地说：“我今天非把你操怀孕不可。”

 

毒液在恍惚间辨认他的话语，下身快感不断，四肢有些从未有过的酸软无力，低着声说：“那你...那你可得再加把劲了...”

 

 

【第三式】

 

埃迪假装可怜地坐在沙发上，看着篮里水果发呆，埃迪见他心情不佳，头一次善解人意地问：“你怎么了？”

 

埃迪委屈巴巴地：“我发现我硬不起来了...”

 

毒液愣了愣，才明白对方所指为何：“不可能吧。”

 

心里却有些郁闷，难道是自己对这傻小子没吸引力了？他硬不起来，是不是意味着要去找女人？毒液眼中戾气明灭，扔掉手里的巧克力豆，就扑到对方身上，把埃迪压得喘不过气来，猛地咳嗽几声，好不狼狈。

 

显然毒液不在意这些，他按住埃迪手腕，毫不留情地扒下裤子，扶住性器坐下，但是无用，根本插不进去，反倒使得埃迪疼得龇牙咧嘴，阴茎软塌塌的缩在一起。见状，毒液只好快速回忆所学知识，可这些知识并不包括“如何使一个男人硬起来”，只能模仿平日埃迪用在他身上的作为，挑起欲望。

 

含住埃迪的嘴唇吸吮，小心别用尖锐的牙齿伤到他，再伸出舌头舔舐每一颗牙齿，轻轻扫过上颚。化出无数细长的触手，去抚摸他的皮肤，揉搓两粒乳尖。股缝夹着阴茎，模拟性交似的来回摩挲，擦着穴口而过。

 

毒液睁大眼睛观察对方的变化，感觉到股间性器有变硬的趋势，欣喜的松开嘴巴，企图再次坐进去。埃迪仰躺在沙发上，双手枕在头后，享受毒液的主动，死命压制自己升腾的欲望，苦恼地摇头：“还是不够。”

 

毒液只好重新贴上来，继续抚慰：“那怎么办？”

 

“书上说可以用言语刺激。”

 

毒液不解：“言语？我该说什么？”

 

埃迪没有回答，只是看着他，眼底映着天花板上的明亮灯光，如有群星闪烁。毒液想了想，尝试道：“埃迪你真大？”

 

埃迪摇头。

 

“埃迪又大又硬。”

 

埃迪苦笑着摇头。

 

“埃迪操我。”

 

埃迪无奈地、苦笑着摇头。

 

“埃迪用你又大又硬的阴茎操我好吗？”

 

埃迪无奈地、苦笑着摇头，叹了一口气。

 

毒液突然想到什么，眼角微微上扬，胸有成竹地趴在他胸前，嘴巴凑近对方耳朵，声音又暧昧又缓慢：“请你用精液灌满我的小腹，把我弄到怀孕，埃迪，操我好吗，老公？”

 

说罢，舌头舔着他敏感的耳根，满意地感受他骤然挺立的欲望，不由分说的抬高臀部接纳粗挺。毒液主动的扭动屁股，先“啵”的拔出，再狠狠坐下，嘴里胡乱道：“哦，埃迪，你真大，操我，操我...”

 

毒液心里喜滋滋的，这下埃迪就不会去找女人了。但他不知道，埃迪在计划本的第三页打了一个大大的勾——龙阳第三式，主动骑乘，完成。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17 慎！！！

「常规篇」

【第四式】

关于毒液最喜欢的姿势。

日常做爱的过程中，埃迪总会提出一些新颖的、别致的要求，并且期待毒液点头答应，他尝试性的问话最后一定会加上“但你放心，我绝对会用一次那个姿势的”，显得多么大方慷慨似的。好在毒液从不拒绝他，只大大方方的躺在床上，双腿大张，任他享用。

埃迪有心将龙阳十八式研究个透彻，再将其反复运用于实践，可翻遍整本书也没找到毒液最喜欢、最享受的那个姿势，他很想心一横，今天就这么算了，又忌惮此时毒液还存在于他的思想，只能装模作样地幻想那个体位的样子。他实在想不明白，毒液为什么如此执着，就有...那么舒服吗？

埃迪决定今天先不着急射精，在销魂入骨时慢慢问他。

毒液看着埃迪乖乖地仰躺在床上，兴奋地转过身，背对着埃迪，扶着对方半硬的阴茎，将其挤进自己柔嫩的小穴中，一边深入，一边缓缓闭上眼睛。

毒液十分享受这个过程——眼睛紧闭，低吟叹出唇齿，全身心投入这种细致的、慢节奏的性爱。主导权在他手上，背对埃迪避开对方热切的目光，想要多深就要多深，想要多大力就要多大力。

埃迪伸手去捏毒液左侧屁股：“舒服吗？”

毒液幅度极轻地点点头。

“你...为什么这么喜欢这个姿势？”

——因为可以闭眼，而不用被你强迫睁开眼，看你是怎么吻我的！

毒液讨厌这种感觉，后穴遭受猛力冲撞，眼睛却不能闭上享受冲撞带来的快感，埃迪总喜欢一边吻他一边说：“Venom，看着我。”

但毒液不打算告诉埃迪，反正对方也不能读心，他加快速度，让埃迪泄出来，声音颤颤地：“因为可以插得更深。”

 

【第五式】  
埃迪十分享受从背后占有爱人，尤其是侧躺的方式使他十分放松，完全不必考虑毒液强大的力量，好似对方一切都由自己掌控。

四腿交叠，阴茎压在毒液臀瓣上，埃迪着迷地舔着对方光滑的后颈，灯光照射下亮晶晶的，左手从腋下伸到前胸去抚摸饱满鼓涨的乳头，在两指间搓着。

“Venom，”埃迪口齿不清地，“自己含住。”

毒液并不和他计较这些，部分液体化作细长的手握着他的阴茎，部分拨开圆润的臀瓣，轻而易举的容纳又粗又硬的异物。

埃迪往前挺腰，动作轻柔、缓慢，喘息声却显得急不可耐：“哦我的天，你可真美。”

毒液夹紧屁股，跟着埃迪小幅度的扭动，他不喜欢慢节奏的做爱，男人么，就该快速迅猛，一气呵成。显然埃迪不这么认为，速度越来越慢，爱抚乳头的手也越来越轻。

“你...快一点。”毒液忍不住出声道。

背后传来一声轻笑：“不。”

在急促的喘息里，一股热流涌入毒液的体内，滚烫的快要将穴肉灼伤。

毒液骂了几句埃迪常看的书里出现的话，再施力把埃迪从自己身上揪下去，表情嫌弃：“真没用。”

 

【第六式】  
埃迪抬眼看着毒液，合拢他的腿，高昂的性器在腿间摩擦，两人小腹贴在一起，腿交比直接的插入更要亲密。他们在巨大的落地窗旁亲吻，舌头追逐缠绞，窗外霓虹闪烁，埃迪狠狠亲吻着毒液，着迷极了。

他双手环抱毒液的身体，对方的乳头摩擦在他胸前，缓缓变硬。毒液半眯着眼，左手懒懒地搭在他肩上，右手扶住他的胳膊，享受埃迪细致的挑逗和操弄。

埃迪在毒液腿间快速抽查，模拟性交本身比深入做爱更加诱人，坚挺的性器与大腿内侧结实的肌肉贴的严丝合缝，每抽插一下，顶端就会擦过毒液穴口一次，似进非进，撩人心弦。

埃迪将照映在玻璃上的景象尽收眼底，心满意足——瞧瞧我们多么契合，多么般配。如果能看出毒液皮肤的变化，大腿内侧一定会被他的力度磨红，甚至破皮，他光是瞧着此处就能立马硬起来，可惜毒液不会因他的冲动而受伤。

埃迪有点可惜。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17 慎！！！

「中级篇」

【第七式】  
毒液近来对女性的胸着了迷，杂志买了一本接一本，书店老板总会朝买书的埃迪抛去了然的微笑，就差附耳悄声说“我这儿来了一批新货”。

埃迪把书扔在茶几上，无奈地问：“你不喜欢我啦？你要抛弃我吗？”

毒液瞥了他一眼，目光又迅速回到书上，他认为女人都是水做的，需要用心呵护，没有人舍得对她们做这样的事，可他前几天看书又对此事十分好奇，要么让埃迪来满足自己，要么自己来满足埃迪，他知道埃迪如视珍宝的那本小册子里也有这个。

而一直去买这本杂志只有一个原因，他问道：“你们这里卖书，说话算数吗？”

埃迪不理解地偏头看他：“什么？”

“就是，”毒液顿了一下，思考措辞，“之前某一本上面写着‘下一刊会赠送..赠送一点小礼物’，怎么这些都没有？”

埃迪走过去翻看，笑着问他：“你就为了那个礼物才每天去买杂志？”

毒液诚实地点头。

“你这是不同的杂志，要同一本杂志才会履行，比如你不能要求A杂志应承B杂志给的承诺，”埃迪把摊开在桌上散乱的杂志码整齐，“说说看，你想要什么礼物？我最近有闲钱，如果不太贵，可以买给你。”

毒液鲜少有这样难为情的时候：“呃...唔...这个...”

埃迪被他的支支吾吾搞得莫名其妙：“很贵吗？”

“不不，”毒液食指敲着膝盖，“事实上，我不知道它需要花费多少钱。”

“多少钱都没问题，”埃迪开口就后悔了，万一他想要一整栋楼——不不，杂志不可能附赠这个，一定是个小巧的，例如化妆品、雨伞、包包什么的，“我付得起。Venom，你只需负责提要求，我会满足的。”

毒液小心翼翼地轻声道：“一件女式泳衣。”

“没问——”埃迪膝盖磕在桌上，“我操，什么？你再说一遍？”

 

埃迪不愿回忆去买女士泳衣时，和杂志老板一样的营业员的目光，即暧昧又了然。

他把装着泳衣的纸袋放在沙发上：“Venom，你最好解释一下要这个做什么。”

毒液窜出来，拎着纸袋去卫生间，半刻才出现埃迪的面前。埃迪抬头看着他一语不发，他惊讶地说不出话：毒液穿着那件泳衣，泳衣紧紧勒住他结实的胸肌，内里的海绵垫使胸更加丰满，下身是一个带着蕾丝边的蛋糕裙，很不适合游泳的款式。

埃迪艰难的咽了下口水——异装做爱是他久久不敢尝试的方式，既然毒液主动穿上，他就...

他就不客气了。

毒液摆弄着裙子，太小了，实在太小了：“如果你觉得不好，我可以把自己变小一点。”

埃迪扑上去，把毒液压在沙发，恶狠狠地亲吻他的嘴角：“不，就这样，这样很好。”

他撩开裙子，像初尝情欲的小子一样急不可耐，随意撸了几下阴茎，就顶在对方的臀瓣上。毒液能隔着还未脱下的下装感受他的急切。埃迪捏着裙边扯下，挂在毒液的双腿处，扩张也没做就直接顶入，没有规律的来回抽插，只有蛮力，毒液的脑袋撞了好几次沙发扶手。

埃迪隔着上衣舔他的乳尖，布料被唾液打湿，粉色的一块颜色变深，毒液摸摸对方的头发，是以安抚。阴茎凸起的血管擦过内壁，顶入深处，引起毒液一阵战栗，似乎穿上女装能感受到更强烈的快感。

埃迪加快速度，集中冲撞一点，快感强烈到神志昏沉，忽而抽插慢下来，换作慢慢地搅弄，阴茎在肉壁上打转，顶端的白浊射在里面，埋下可能会孕育的种子。

 

【第八式】  
毒液心心念念想尝试并非异装，而是——

他推开还欲再来一次的男人，精液顺着股缝流到沙发上，满满当当，弄湿了亚麻色的沙发套。情欲缠绵的气息溢满整个屋子，没有信息素，却比信息素更加甜美诱人。

毒液托住胸肌使劲朝中间挤，比基尼式的抹胸泳衣中间形成一条强行挤压的沟壑，毒液抬头看瞪大眼睛的埃迪。

“这是...”

哦天呐，他想尝试胸交。埃迪想，这比女装更让人惊讶。

毒液“乖巧”地躺在沙发上，头枕着叠起的靠垫，脚趾戳戳埃迪的腿肚，眨了眨眼，做着无声的邀请。埃迪挨过去，两腿分开跪在毒液身体两侧。

幸好他们的沙发够大。

毒液伸出细长的舌头轻轻舔舐凑在眼前的性器，他瞧着挺立的阴茎涨得更大，然后插进两胸间的沟壑，来回碾磨。粗大柱身顶端时不时会顶到下巴，然后毒液想到了个更妙的主意。

他缩着脖子，嘴唇微张，收起尖锐的牙齿，埃迪挺腰向前顶的时候，龟头会戳进他的嘴里，舌头舔湿了顶端的每一处，灯光下亮晶晶的，当埃迪向后摩擦，还会拉出一条微不可见的银丝。

埃迪到达高潮，精液便射了毒液一脸，嘴里、脸颊、眼角都被白浊沾染，毒液舔舔嘴角的残余，津津有味地品尝：“Eddie，你可真美味。”

 

【第九式】  
埃迪皱着眉头翻看龙阳十八式，他郁闷极了，毒液这么高大，怎么把他抱在怀里亲亲我我嘛！这一项可能完不成这一认知，使埃迪十分挫败。可他不好意思提出让毒液变小的要求，面子上过不去。

毒液似乎感应到他的需求，把自己缩到比埃迪矮小的状态，坐到对方怀里，脑袋放松地靠着埃迪的肩膀，一副任其为所欲为的样子。

埃迪咽了咽口水，赞赏地想，毒液这家伙越来越聪明了。

“我一直很聪明。”毒液辨驳道。

埃迪满意地把他圈在怀里，撩起一条腿挂在胳膊肘处，又把毒液的手带至性器，让他用不熟练的撩拨技巧弄到半硬，再贴着柔软细腻的肉壁滑入，含住巨大的内里一片湿软。穴口不断收缩，吞吐温热的异物。

毒液蜷缩在埃迪温暖的怀里，汗渍自埃迪额角滴落在毒液唇边，他伸舌去舔，咸咸的。毒液难吃的咂咂嘴，后穴跟着一阵缩动，死死缠绞体内剧烈摩擦的阴茎，囊袋在会阴处发出啪啪的撞击声。

埃迪从毒液腿弯处抱住他的大腿，蓄足力气，将性器整个抽出再整个插进，后者在动作下上下起伏，说话带着不稳的颤音，夹杂着抑制不住的呻吟：“怎...么...突然...然...啊，力气...这——这么，啊，大？”

埃迪用更猛烈的撞击回答他，良久才说：“因为我在操你。”

——怀抱式性爱，在毒液缩小又缩小中完成。

毒液关掉电视，细细品味方才看的电影里的情节，近来他学会了叹气：埃迪何时才能意识到，这本龙阳十八式并不如五十度灰适合他们？


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入！！！

「高阶篇」

【第十式】  
毒液紧贴着墙，埃迪从后面占有他，牙齿戏弄侧颈，沿着肌肉线条留下一串水珠。他与墙壁严丝合缝，埃迪与他严丝合缝。前端磨蹭着墙壁，体内容纳埃迪的性器，这是第一次，不必借助对方的手来使自己得到快感。

“早知道墙壁这么好用，还要你做什么？”毒液轻喘着气。

埃迪向前挺腰，狠狠一顶，嘴唇不依不饶的贴在毒液皮肤上，声音又轻又薄：“墙壁只能满足你的前面。”

毒液轻哼一声，没有反驳。他扭着腰找寻最大快感位置，墙壁贴着磨砂般的墙纸，并不光滑，凸起处碾磨性器顶端——显然，他只顾着自己，完全忽略了在后面进了又出、出了又进的埃迪。

他每一次调整位置，都会不经意地收缩穴口，把埃迪火热的阴茎牢牢吸住，然后任凭它在深处旋动。这倒不像是埃迪在操他，而是他在掌控埃迪，深浅轻重全由他决定。他吸得越紧，插在后穴里的性器就越粗大，在相同空间内，摩擦面积增大，快感也更加强烈。

“Venom，”埃迪切身感受对方的主动，“你是想把我吸干吗？”

毒液已经不能细细体会他话语中的意思，满脑子被情欲占满，性器摩擦墙壁的动作愈发激烈，埃迪把头搁在他的肩上，一手抬起毒液腿弯挂在手肘，瘪了瘪嘴——毒液对墙壁的渴求给他一种身体出轨的错觉，是他平日里的手活不够好吗？

毒液身体猛地一震，一阵轻轻地呻吟溢出，偏头用极细极滑的舌尖去舔埃迪：“再来。”

埃迪死死压住他，语气恼怒：“来什么来，这一次都还没射！”

 

【第十一式】  
毒液不知道墙角的纸袋里装了些什么，埃迪那天出去没让他跟着，拎回来后一直神神秘秘的，他已经忍了两天了！实在架不住好奇心作祟，想要看个究竟，蹑手蹑脚打开——手铐、麻绳、蜡烛、丝带....还有些他认不出的东西。

毒液皱眉，这是要做什么，难道最近埃迪接了警察的工作吗？

埃迪拿着书，叼着棒棒糖从房间出来，偏头看着还没来得及把东西放回去、也没打算放回去的毒液：“你在做什么？”

毒液举着手铐：“你要去抓犯人吗？用不用我帮忙？”

埃迪知他最近沉迷电影，心中颇有英雄情结，把棒棒糖随手扔进垃圾桶，大跨步走到他面前，夺过手铐迅速将对方铐住。毒液不明白他的意思，自然地将双手化作细长液体，轻易逃脱。埃迪凑近他：“不是说要帮忙吗？乖，自己铐住。”

毒液嘟囔：“我又不是犯人。”

埃迪看他虽不情愿，但还是依言照做，立时温言细语道：“配合我一次，给你体会些不一样的，这些都是特意为你买的。”

毒液也好奇他要做什么，也不动作了，任凭他牵着自己走回卧房。

埃迪抓着手铐另一头，对着厚实的床柱为难，手铐铐不进去，绳子也不够长，最后无奈只能去衣柜取了领带。毒液胳膊向上举过头顶，双手被光滑的领带系住，埃迪恶趣味的在床柱上打了蝴蝶结。

点好的白色蜡烛带着香草的香氛，把整个房间熏得甜香四散，弥漫在唇齿间，埃迪急不可耐地解开上衣衣扣脱掉，再脱下裤子掏出半硬的性器，欺身而上。嘴唇在毒液脸颊上流连，性器蹭着光滑的小腹，逐渐变硬。

毒液手被捆住，只能任他动作。

待到阴茎完全硬挺，埃迪起身拿起床头柜上缓缓燃烧的蜡烛，毒液眨眼，看着对方好像要把蜡油滴在自己身上，倏尔慌了神：“等等等等...”

埃迪停下手：怎么了？”

“你知道共生体怕火吗？”

滴蜡行不通，毒液又不怕疼....埃迪犯了难，想到书上写的，除了肉体痛苦，还有语言痛苦带来的快感。肉体和语言刺激索性齐上阵。

埃迪执鞭，抽在毒液身上，凑近他问：“你这个小骚货，想让我操你吗？”

毒液摇头，坦率地回答：“现在不想，刚刚的电影还没...”

埃迪把皮鞭扔在一边，打断他的话：“谁要听你说这个，给我闭嘴！”

埃迪握住对方脚踝，架在肩膀上，粗鲁的捅进为他的性器量身定做的小穴，狠狠地来回抽插。床吱呀吱呀作响，毒液被捆住双手，脑袋时不时随着动作撞到床头。埃迪伸舌去舔他的胸膛，嘴里含糊不清：“说，你想让我干什么？”

无人回答。

埃迪停下来，咬着牙拔出涨大的阴茎，取回皮鞭，将圆润的一头毫不留情地塞进还在开合的小穴里，右手捏住毒液的下巴：“小骚货，我问你你就得回答！”

毒液不明所以，前面不还说让他闭嘴吗。埃迪见他仍不开口，拽住皮鞭细长的一端向外抽拉，埋在毒液体内的一头凹凸不平，擦过内壁，快感如潮水侵蚀着毒液，他轻哼一声，并不掩饰舒服的、将要溢之于口的呻吟。埃迪满意极了，忽然抽出皮鞭，重重落在毒液身上，大声地问：“说，你想让我对你做什么？”

毒液倒是十分实诚：“赶快做完，然后我好去看电影。”

“你别想去看电影了！”埃迪恼火地说，这家伙的脑回路总是这么奇怪，都这个时候了，他竟然还想着电影，“说！要我做什么？”

被皮鞭翻出的内壁嫩肉诱人至极，穴口的收缩翕动更是让埃迪深吸一口气，压制汹涌的情欲，皮鞭“啪”地一声，清脆响亮的回荡在房间里。埃迪喘息着，等待对方的回答。

有些话毒液虽然不大明白意思，但他清楚地知道，埃迪如此不依不饶，如果此时不乖乖配合，大概就真的没机会把电影看完了。于是模仿不知从哪看来的、仿佛撒娇似的口吻：“要你用你的，你的...”

埃迪小声提醒他：“大肉棒。”

“要你用你的大肉棒干我。”

埃迪嘴角上扬：“干你哪里？”

“干我...”毒液也不知道怎么形容会让他愉悦，只好伸长两腿夹紧他的腰，用屁股去蹭埃迪火热直立的性器。

埃迪哪受得住这种撩拨，直挺挺地捅了进去，借着自动分泌的淫水顺利撞入深处，顶端狠狠碾磨凸起，囊袋撞在股间，啪啪作响。毒液口中溢出阵阵呻吟，穴口随着呻吟剧烈收缩，牢牢吸住青筋暴起的柱身。

埃迪几乎要把持不住的射出来：“你的淫穴这么饥渴，吸我吸得这么紧。如果你肯喊我daddy，我就射给你，让精液灌满你，让你的小腹隆起，让你怀孕。”

毒液适时提醒：“我们不是同物种，我不能怀孕，只能繁殖。”

埃迪听他这样说就头大，使劲按住他的腿，更加快速地抽动，来回操弄湿的不行的蜜穴：“我今天非把你干得站不起来、下不了床不可。”

毒液无奈地叹了口气，“好好好，你干得真舒服，快一点，再快一点，”末了加了一句，“Daddy，干我，用你的大肉棒狠狠地干我。”

埃迪此刻才理解书中谈及的妙不可言是何滋味，它就像是催情剂飘进脑中，刺激着神经。埃迪几乎立马就射了，白浊沿着股缝流出来，打湿了床单的一小块——埃迪射了很久，就着结合的姿势，托起对方圆润的屁股，再次顶弄起来，他可以就这样再射一次。

“你今天别想下床了！”

毒液闭上眼睛，使出浑身解数去迎合埃迪，比如夹紧屁股，主动抽插；比如呻吟“Daddy，快一点嘛”；比如用脚趾去磨蹭埃迪的腿肚。

埃迪享受毒液的热情，射了几次后，第一次这么累，翻身躺在一边：“你是想榨干我吗？”

毒液偏头问：“还来吗？”

埃迪拉过被子，把头遮住，闷闷道：“不来了，睡觉！”

毒液从领带里抽出手，起身下床，匆匆去浴室清理好自己后，十分悠闲地从冰箱里拿了一盒冰激凌，迈向客厅的步子轻盈，美滋滋地坐在沙发上继续未完的电影时光。埃迪听着客厅传来的电影声，愤懑不平地想，这家伙体力也太好了吧。

他再也不会说，操得毒液下不了床、站不起身这种话了。

 

【第十二式】  
（窒息式性爱）  
埃迪承认自己是有一些想要报复的心思，但他绝不是为了报复对方的好体力才这样做，只是为了不浪费，东西既然买回来，就得好好使用，毕竟他不是身价过亿的富豪。

毒液低头看自己被丝带系住的前端，不知道他又要搞什么花样，迟早那本书得给他撕了。埃迪浑然不觉对方的杀气，手抚上毒液的脖子，狠狠掐住。阴茎顶入狭窄的甬道，龟头划过内壁细肉，腰身向前推送，迅速地抽插起来。只听闻淫水的搅弄声和着埃迪粗重的喘息，还有肉体撞击的声音。

毒液想要呻吟，却出不了声，继而连呼吸也变得困难，脖子上的手仿佛一块巨石压住，周围空气变得稀薄，他从未有过这种感觉，即使在水下，他也能畅通无阻地呼吸。脑子里闪现着白光，不能呼吸，于是后穴愈发敏感，每一次的撞击和操弄，都让他浑身一颤，快感和苦痛交叠，令他忍不住挣扎。

他越是挣扎，埃迪就越兴奋，小穴一张一合接纳着滚烫的阴茎，那粗大比以往更甚，摩擦在敏感处的快感比平时强烈十分，毒液甚至可以用后穴去感受对方的尺寸、形状。极致快感刺激着他，前面也忍不住射精，可他怎么也无法释放。毒液这才懂，性器被丝带系住，根本射不出来东西，蓬勃的欲望被压制，下体快要爆炸，始作俑者就是不肯放过他。

埃迪仍在前后摆动，快速抽插几下后泄在深处。松开手，俯身去亲吻眼睛微阖的毒液，射了一次的性器不肯软下来，依旧有一搭没一搭地在甬道里打转，缓缓慢慢，不一会又硬了起来，顶在里面。

毒液还没从窒息中清醒，埃迪小心地啃咬他的侧颈，津液流在脖子上，拉出细长银丝。下身动作不急不忙，不做凶狠地冲撞，也没有急不可耐地抽插，而是耐着性子慢慢进出。这种舒缓而深长的律动更让情欲滋蔓，一寸一寸地滑入深处，比起疯狂的操弄更让毒液难耐。

毒液可以呼吸后，呻吟渐起。待射了两次后，埃迪才解开他性器前端的束缚，一瞬间精液喷薄而出，小腹，床上，到处都是。毒液舒服地轻哼着，埃迪看的血脉偾张，插在体内的阴茎仍旧舍不得拔出。

“今天你就含着它睡觉吧。”


End file.
